Destiny
by musicalwritergurl
Summary: The final battle with Naraku has taken place, and our heroes have emerged victorious, but is the fighting truly over? and what of this strange vision that Kagome has had? what does it all mean? R&R people! R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Victory

Hey all! New story, and you better enjoy it or I'll release Miroku's wind tunnel and you will all be destroyed! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Just kidding! But seriously, please R&R!

Enjoy lovies!

_Why are we here? What is our purpose? What destiny awaits us?_

The wind blew fast and strong, mixing with the rain and sleet. Trees were bending to an almost breaking point, and a nearby lake was boiling angrily. In the midst of all this stood a young Miko, no more than 17 years of age.

Her long black tresses wiping about in the wind, with the rain pounding across her face, she took the last arrow in her quiver and brought it to her bow. Screaming in rage, she pushed all her power and energy into this one sacred arrow.

"Naraku!" Kagome cried, "This time you will die!" And she released her arrow.

Pink Miko energy surrounded it, and it seemed to pull everything around it in, not unlike the monk Miroku's famed wind tunnel.

Naraku turned in surprise. He had been far too focused on the danger in front of him to notice the Miko sneaking up on him from behind. The arrow hit its mark, though it was not Naraku.

The target looked to be nothing but an infant child. This thing was anything but. As Kagome's arrow struck the infant, it was purified instantly, taking the heart of Onigumo with it. Naraku roared in anger. How had the child come to be there? Had he been betrayed?

"Wind Scar!" Was heard above the raging winds, and Naraku screamed in agony as the energy from the Hanyo Inuyasha's blade, Tetssiaga, ripped open his back, and tore him apart. He was going to die, and he knew it.

Naraku glared at the Miko that had destroyed his heart, and before his body was ripped to pieces completely, he sent a wave of dark power in a last, desperate attempt to take her life.

"Kagome, Look out!" Screamed Sango, the young demon slayer that was part of the small band of warriors. She and the demon fire cat, Kirara, swooped down from their place above the battle field to rescue Kagome from certain death. Again.

Inuyasha watched in horror as the woman that he loved, his other half, his mate, screamed in terror. _Please don't be too late! Kagome, no! _ He begged silently.

Kirara swooped in just as the first of Naraku's final attack reached Kagome. It felt as though every nerve in her body was on fire. The pain was immense, hitting her again and again, until she could take no more, and passed out.

When she woke up, she found herself in the arms of the half demon the she had come to love over the years. She looked up, into his eyes. "Kagome, are you alright?" asked Inuyasha, concern evident in his voice. She looked around and nodded her head.

The village they had been staying in when Naraku attacked had been completely levelled. There was nothing left. Kagome hoped that all the villagers had gotten out in time, but she highly doubted that they had.

"Where is everyone?" she asked, worried about her friends.

"Don't worry about them, they are all fine. Miroku has a few scrapes and bruises, but I don't think he could be more excited right now. The curse of the wind tunnel is gone, and no injury will stop him from celebrating that."

Kagome smiled at him and sat up. Looking around, she saw Shippo, the young fox demon, and her adopted son, come running towards her. "KAGOME!" he yelled as loud as his young lungs would allow, Kirara running at his side.

Sango and Miroku were not far behind the two. Sango was grinning as though the world had just been handed to her on a silver platter, as Miroku held her hand in his.

Her whole family was here, and she couldn't be happier. Shippo jumped into her arms and she held him close to her person and she couldn't help but laugh with him and Inuyasha.

Naraku was finally gone. Sango and Miroku could get married, have two and half kids, live normal lives. Well, as normal as it got when you were a lecherous monk and the last living demon slayer. Perhaps they would go and rebuild Sango's village and live there.

The sacred jewel was complete, and Kagome couldn't help but wonder where she would go from here. Would she have to return to her time, 500 years in the future, or would she be allowed to stay with Inuyasha and her friends in the feudal era?

She stood up and called the jewel to her using her Miko powers. The Shikon Jewel came flying from Naraku's charred remains, and into her waiting hands. A light then surrounded her, and she knew no more.

AN: Haha! I know, I'm evil. Please review and let me know if I should continue. This was kind of a spure of the moment thing, so it's going to be a fly by the seat of my pants kind of story, meaning it may be a bit harder to follow than some of my other ones, but I will try my but to make it smooth and well written. If anyone wants to beta for me, that would be the best thing ever!

Rin (Yes, that is my actual name)


	2. Author's Note 1: Just so you know

I know that this is kind of a mean thing to do, but I want to get at least five reviews before I update again. I know you people are reading it, but I need to know what you think of it, so please review!

In other news, I just got surgery, so my brain will be a bit fuzzy for a while due to the meds and all that junk. I Promise that I will do my best to update, but I will need more than 1 (Thank you very VERY much DarkBlueEyedWolf, your words of encouragement were extreamely apreciated!) review before I do.

I hope you can understand this. I crave feedback, and can't bring out good work without knowing what my audience desires. Please let me know!

Love you all!


	3. Chapter 2: A Lost Soul

Hey every one! Another chapter for you all! Hopefully this one is longer.

Oh! And since I forgot the disclaimer last time, here goes...

I do not own Inuyasha. Wish I did, but I don't. If anyone wants to get me a really nice present...

Alright! On with the show!

When she woke up, the first thing that Kagome realized was that she was no longer on the battle field.

Instead, she was surrounded by a nearly blinding pink light.

Squinting, she looked around. The light seemed to be emanating from a certain spot a few meters in front of her.

Kagome stood and walked cautiously towards the brightest light.

As she neared it, the light started to take shape. Long legs and slender arms appeared. Then a body, covered in armour, and finally, a face.

"No way! Lady Midoriko!" Whispered Kagome, shocked.

The Miko of the Shikon Jewel spread her arms wide, beaconing Kagome to her. "Come to me, my child. I sense you have been seeking answers to many questions." She said in a soft, lilting voice, as though she were singing, rather than speaking.

Kagome stepped forwards, her hands reaching out to grasp the waiting fingers of Midoriko's right hand.

"What's going on? Where am I? And why am I here?" Started Kagome, frantically spewing off the first few questions that came to her mind.

"Slow down, child! All will be made known in time. Come," laughed Midoriko, as she pulled the young girl along. "I will show you what you need to see."

As Lady Midoriko spoke these words, her surroundings changed, taking shape and transforming into something that looked vaguely like a beach, backing into a rock face wall that seemed to reach up to a deep blue sky.

As the vision became clearer, Midoriko began to quietly sing a song:

"_Whispered winds, take my hands_

_Look into my heart and see_

_The fire burns within my soul_

_What is my destiny?"_

As she sung those words, a strong wind began to pull at the waves, causing them to crash against the shore line with renewed fervour and strength, as though reacting to her powerful words.

"Welcome to the place that my soul has resided for the past several hundred years. I have waited on the banks of the great oceans, wishing to cross over, but unable to do so. It is a lonesome fate, but one I have been made to suffer through." Midoriko then went on to explain, "When I created the Jewel of the Four Souls, my spirit became trapped within its walls. For so long, I have been waiting for a human with a pure heart to make a wish upon this accursed jewel, and set me free. Seems as though time decided that my wait was over, and drew you to the bone eater's well."

Kagome looked up in shock "You mean to say, that I was only brought here to set you free?" She asked, sadden by the fact that she would likely have to leave the feudal era permanently if this were true.

The wise Miko looked down at her with her all knowing eyes. "No Child, setting me free is not your purpose; it is merely an added bonus. The Hanyou, Inuyasha, still needs you. It is unlikely that he will ever stop needing you. You are his mate! He is eternally bound to you. Not even the Kami have the power to tear you two apart now."

Kagome looked down again, her long black hair hiding her shining eyes from sight. _I get to stay with Inuyasha! Even if we destroy the jewel!_

A thought then occurred to her: "If my reason for being here was not to set you free, then what was it?"

Midoriko smiled "I leave you to figure that one out my dear. As for me, my time with you is almost up, so I must say, before I go, that you must never lose that fire in your soul, for it gives you strength beyond that of an ordinary human." As Kagome's surrounding began to fade, Midoriko whispered one last sentence: "You have the power to change the world, Kagome, and your journey has only just begun..."

And the world around her faded into dark.

Whew! That was really difficult! I haven't had this much trouble with a story in a long time! It's probably because no one is reviewing! I mean, come on people! Is it that hard to just click the little button and type a few words? I work hard on these chapters, despite their shortness. Please review!

Alright, rant over. Now, in other news, I have a white water rafting trip on Sunday! So excited! I also just completed my grade 10 final science exam. I swear, I could have fallen asleep in that room!

Please review folks! Give me some ideas for what to do next!

Peace out peeps! See you soon! (Hopefully)

Erin


	4. Chapter 3: Got a Clue?

Alright people! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and feedback! I know this is quite late, but I just got back from a family vacation that got me extremely sick on Monday night, and I have been getting worse as time progresses, but I am better now! I have also been going through some weird emotional ups and downs because of my sort of boyfriend. (He thought we were together, but really we weren't... it was getting quite awkward.) Anyways! Enough of my screwed up little world! On with the storey!

(_Inuyasha's POV_)

I watched as Kagome reached out towards the jewel, smiling. We had finally won! It was over, and I couldn't be happier. Not even Shippo's incessant pestering could get to me right now. The great storm had ended, and we were free to live our lives.

A bright flash suddenly caught my attention. I turned quickly, just in time to see Kagome collapse to the ground.

"Kagome!" I called, and immediately ran over to her, knelt down and cradled her in my arms.

Her face was pale, and she was barely breathing. My heart began to thud hysterically as I gently shook her frail body, calling out her name again.

In the back of my mind, I noticed Sango, Miroku and Shippo run and kneel down beside me, but I didn't really recognise that they were there until Miroku suggested that they take her to the nearby village and ask for Kaede's help.

(_Normal POV_)

The first thing Kagome saw when she opened her eyes from her unrequited nap, was the concerned face of her Hanyo mate, Inuyasha.

His golden eyes were filled with worry, and his posture stated that he had been sitting in the same spot for a long time without getting up or shifting positions. Suffice to say, he looked uncomfortable.

Kagome groaned, and Inuyasha was instantly by her side.

"What was that all about Kagome?" He yelled. But Kagome knew that he was only yelling because he was scared.

"I'm not really sure, but I think I just spoke with the spirit of the Shikon Miko, Midoriko." She said, with a tone of awe in her voice.

"What is it that ye are saying?" Questioned the old, familiar voice of Kaede, the Miko of the village just outside of the Bone Eater's well.

"Kaede! You survived the battle!" Kagome exclaimed, happiness penetrating her voice.

"Well what did ye expect girl? For me to just roll over and die when the war got closer to my home? I think not!" said a rather indignant Kaede.

Kagome blinked, then giggled nervously, "I guess not..."

"Think nothing of it, girl," Kaede smiled. "Ye were saying something about speaking to the lady of the Shikon jewel, were ye not?"

"That's right! Well, according to her, I was not brought here to restore the jewel. Sure, I was supposed to bring it back, but it being destroyed was just random chance from what I gathered."

Inuyasha looked at her as she said these words. "Random chance?" he yelled, "How could that whole quest for the jewel be random chance?"

Kagome gave him a look that said, "I am going to sit you so hard that you will end up somewhere in Canada if you interrupt again." Suffice to say, he shut up after that.

"To answer your question, Inuyasha, Midoriko didn't exactly say anything like that, It's just what I gathered from the conversation. Apparently, I am here for an entirely different reason, and I have to figure out what it is on my own. Wish me luck." Kagome said that last part quite sarcastically.

Only after giving Kagome a look that asked if she was finished telling that bit of the tale, did Inuyasha start again with the questioning, only this time with less feavor.

"You said you spoke with Midoriko. How? I mean, hasn't she been dead for years now?"

Kagome looked saddened at this, "Yes, Inuyasha, her body has died, but her soul remains in tacked, and trapped in the jewel of four souls. She cannot move on until the jewel has been destroyed."

"Ah, such is the fate of all the souls that were used to create the Shikon jewel. Midoriko's is the only one that can take the form of an actual being, according what I learned about the jewel and its inhabitants. Kikyo had great knowledge when it came to the histories of the jewel."

They all took a short moment to reflect on Kikyo. She had given up her stolen soul to save Kagome's life during a great battle between the Inugang and Naraku. In the end she had realised that Kagome truly did belong in this time, and would make Inuyasha much happier than she, a dead girl walking, ever could.

Kagome heaved a great sigh. "Well, we know that I have to find out what it is that I'm actually supposed to be doing here. Anyone have a clue?"

Hey everyone!

First of all, I would like to apologise profusely for how scary late this is.

I AM SO SORRY FOR HOW SCARY LATE THIS IS!

There, do you all forgive me?

I would also like to thank all of you that reviewed an favoured and alerted and all that fun stuff. So...

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVEWING MY STORRY!

You all gave some great feedback and advice. I hope I did well on this chapter.

Please click the little button right here *Points at review button* and review!

Rin


	5. Chapter 4: Voices and Monsters

Hello avid readers! How are you all doing this wonderful day? I am stuck in bed, as I am yet again sick. It's happening a lot lately. Gets annoying after a while!

Now, I am going to get on with Destiny!

Kagome sat in a field just outside of the village of Edo. The sun was setting and cast a red glow on Inuyasha's Forest, making it look as though it were about to burst into flames. The clouds slowly drifting through the sky showed off their various pink hues, along with hints of orange and deep burgundy.

Though the image surrounding her was breathtaking, Kagome's mind was far away.

_What in Kami's name did Midoriko mean by "you must find your own destiny" or whatever she said? _Kagome thought to herself. _I mean, a hint of some sort would be nice!_

Kagome sighed and began to rub her temples. She could feel a massive headache coming on.

"Hey Kagome!" called Inuyasha when he spotted her sitting in the grass.

"I've been lookin' for ya, where you been?" he asked her.

"Here, thinking" she replied.

Inuyasha sat down and wrapped his strong arms around her.

He looked in her eyes and said "Whatever it is that Midoriko meant, I'm sure we will figure it out. I mean, I don't think she would give you an impossible task! And remember, you have me, Sango and Miroku, not to mention the little brat Shippo."

Kagome gave him a look that was a cross between gratefulness and irritation.

"My dear Inuyasha, you two would get along much better if you actually had a relationship outside of bickering and mouthing off to each other!

"I mean, is it really that difficult to sit down and have a normal conversation with the kid? You're my mate now, and he thinks of me as his mother, so you better get your act together mister!" She said, attempting to be serious, but failing miserably, as she couldn't keep the smirk back.

Inuyasha responded with a full blown, face tearing grin.

"Whatever you say, Kagome."

They stared each other down for a whole 30 seconds before Kagome broke down giggling.

Inuyasha stood suddenly, sniffing the air. His eyes widened, and his puppy ears began twitching wildly.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Kagome asked, frantically attempting to push her aura out and feel for the danger that Inuyasha was sensing.

"_Kagome, you are in danger!" _whispered a voice in the wind.

Kagome instantly became still. That voice was Midoriko's!

"You have escaped my grasp for far too long, Shikon Miko!

"The time has come for me to reveal myself to you and your companions!" cried a voice that was a far reach from the soft and powerful tone that Kagome had recognised as Midoriko's.

Inuyasha growled and stepped in front of Kagome, body set in a protective stance. Kagome was still in a state of shock

"_Snap out of it girl! Inuyasha can't defeat this enemy at this time, and neither can you! You have to get yourselves out of there! Go to the Bone Eater's well. The beast will not find you there. Quickly!"_

Kagome jumped, and instantly took heed of what Midoriko said.

"Inuyasha, Midoriko says we have to get out of here!" She screamed over the wind that had risen while she had been unaware.

Inuyasha, who had already drawn Tetssiaga, turned around with questioning eyes. "What in Kami's name are you talking about wench?" he yelled at her.

"I heard her voice in my head, and she told me that neither of us are ready to take on this enemy! We must go to the well! Please believe me Inuyasha!" Kagome pleaded.

Inuyasha looked at her for a second longer. He took in her appearance, her hair was blowing in the wind, and she looked as though she were about to cry. The determination on her face was his breaking point though. He knew instantly that what she was telling him was true.

Inuyasha sheathed Tetssiaga, swept Kagome into his arms, and ran to the Bone Eater's well.

He could sense the beast coming up behind them, but did not turn back. He was resolved to protect Kagome at all costs.

When the well came into sight, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, before telling herself that it was not yet over, they still had to get through the well intact.

Inuyasha could feel the trickle of the demon's warm breath on his back as he jumped through the well, and knew that if he hadn't had the robe of the fire rat on, he would have been severely burned.

The blue light of the Bone Eater's well enveloped them, and they left the world of Fudal Japan behind.

Hey people! Guess what? I got a job! Working as a life guard at a summer camp! I am so excited!

Sadly, this means that I will likely only be able to get one update in for the rest of the summer, as I will be staying at the camp, and will only be home on weekends.

So, please enjoy this chapter! I will probably not get your reviews until next weekend, except for those of you that review tonight or tomorrow morning. Oh, by the way, I am still looking for a beta reader. If anyone is interested, PM me please!

Love you all!

Rin 3


End file.
